Comme une seconde dans l'éternité
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Ichigo et Grimmjow vivent l'idylle parfait, mais cette menace comme une ombre plane au dessus de leur tête... L'homme supportera-t-il la solitude ou ploiera-t-il face au poids du destin?


**Titre**** : Comme une seconde dans l'éternité**

**Manga**** : Bleach**

**Rating**** : M**

**Pairing**** : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Blabla**** : c'est un pairing que j'aime pas vraiment mais bon il s'est trouvé que j'avais ****une idée qui me plaisait, alors même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je suis fière de vous présenter cette Fic (J'ai chialé en l'écrivant) que j'ai mis presque 6 mois à rédiger. **

**Song**** : à écouter sur ****Never Meant to Belong**** de Bleach, puis sur ****How to Save a Life**** de The Fray, avant de finir sur ****Lux Eterna****de ****Requiem for a Dream****. Vous l'aurez compris c'est une Fic triste, sortez les mouchoirs, si ça vous fait pleurer, dites le moi.**

**À ma petite Chizu-chi, je te l'ai pas envoyées parce que je voulais garder la surprise totale ^^ même pour toi, seules quelques personnes de ma classe ont eu le droit à l'avant première, d'ailleurs elles ont trouvées des fautes ^^ (grrrrr (-.-) » = attention brèle en orthographe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme une seconde dans l'éternité<strong>

Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que la nouvelle était tombée. Pesante, lourde, définitive. C'était une maladie incurable, inconnue, mortelle.

Il allait mourir, lentement, dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années. Ça pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était attendre l'instant fatidique, où la fatalité les rattraperait, attendre douloureusement. La mort paraissait bien pire ainsi, quand on savait qu'elle arriverait inéluctablement, lentement mais sûrement. Et tout ce que lui pouvait faire, c'était attendre, espérer, regarder, son grand amour dépérir, lui donner tout l'amour possible. Qu'ils aient le temps de vivre, au moins le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble.

-Grimm', t'veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda un grand jeune homme alangui près de son amant.

-Je sais pas Ichi, c'que tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? demanda l'intéressé.

Le roux fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres de manière suggestive, puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de son compagnon :

-Toi, mon ange.

Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le lobe avant de le mordiller et étira un grand sourire quand son homme vint enlacer sa taille.

-Tu m'as déjà tout entier, Ichigo

Il roula au dessus d'Ichigo qui râla pour la forme mais retourna chercher les lèvres de son amant alors que les mains de celui-ci descendaient sur sa taille, fine et douce. Un délicieux frisson parcouru le corps du roux qui gémit alors que ses bras venaient s'enrouler autour du corps de Grimmjow, remontant dans ses cheveux bleus et courts qu'il adorait tant caresser.

-Je t'aime Ichim.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Grimmjooo… ah...

Il perdit la fin de sa phrase dans un long gémissement. Son amant venait de lui mordiller le cou tendrement et s'attelait maintenant à lui lécher la peau qui doucement prenait une teinte rouge pâle. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, rien ne pouvait briser cette atmosphère si tendre, pas même les rayons si dévastateurs du soleil levant qui traversaient les rideaux, pas même l'air trop chaud de la pièce, pas même l'heure tardive.

Le bleuté laissa ses mains courir sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et n'avait plus besoin de regarder pour admirer. Elles allèrent d'elles même trouver ces fesses rondes, elles introduirent en lui deux doigts pour écarter ses chairs sous les gémissements du roux.

-Grimm', viens... viens en moi...

-Tout ce que tu voudras Ichi.

Il laissa le jeune homme s'asseoir au dessus de lui et s'empaler sur son membre dressé et déjà dur comme un roc, réprimant à grandes peines des cris de plaisir.

-Ichi, quoi qu'on fasse tu es toujours aussi étroit.

-Et je sais que ça te plais, ajouta le jeune homme en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un énième baiser passionné, frottant leur langue l'une contre l'autre, se retirant tandis que leurs dents venaient taquiner leurs lèvres.

Les soupires déchiraient le calme de la chambre comme la détonation d'un revolver, résonnant longtemps contre les murs blancs. Tout respirait l'érotisme, des rideaux rouges tirés diffusant une lumière tamisée, jusqu'à la couverture négligemment jetée aux pieds du lit.

Le roux se balançant sur le bassin de son compagnon ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des cris peu virils mais ô combien délicieux aux oreilles de celui-ci. Il l'aidait, assis, son corps serré contre le sien, allant de ses hanches la rencontre de l'intimité de son amant.

-Ichigo... je t'aime ! Cria-t-il dans un dernier effort avant la jouissance.

-Ah... ! Moi aussi... Grimmjow... répondit le jeune homme en se laissant aller au septième ciel lui aussi.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Épuisés.

Mais heureux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils savouraient une fois de plus le bonheur qu'était pour eux de vivre cet amour qui était le leur. Ils s'endormirent pour quelques heures, leurs membres complètement enchevêtrés, par cette matinée d'été parfaite.

OOOO

-Ichigo, j'y vais, j'serais de retour à six heures tout au plus.

-Okay, à tout à l'heure mon amour.

Grimmjow quitta enfin l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis quelques années déjà avec le rouquin, du baume au cœur. Leur partie de jambes en l'air l'avait détendu au possible.

Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation désagréable nichée au creux du ventre ? Ce mauvais sentiment tapit insidieusement à la frontière de son âme ?

OOOO

Ce soir quand il était rentré, Grimmjow avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que pendant son absence il était arrivé quelque chose à Ichigo.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers, les doigts crispés sur la petite clef. C'est avec peine qu'une fois devant la porte il réussit à l'insérer dans le trou de la serrure, tant ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension quand à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Ichi ? Ichigo ? Ichi t'es là ?

Il sentait le stresse grimper de minutes en minutes, face à ce manque de réponses. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait son amant était là, dans leur appartement situé au centre de Tokyo il l'attendait toujours, assis au salon, devant la télé ou devant son ordinateur, écrivant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais lu et n'avais jamais voulu lire. Le canapé, à force, avait fini par prendre la forme arrondie qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Mais quand il arriva dans le salon, le canapé était vide. Les sofas disposés autour de la table basse également. Il n'y avait personne. Et c'était tout ce que Grimmjow voyait à l'heure actuelle. Les murs blancs baignés par la lumière du soleil couchant luisaient d'un éclat rouge inquiétant, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère lugubre. Tout ici transpirait la peur, celle que ressentait Grimmjow en ce moment même. Où était donc Ichigo ?

Il passa devant le canapé rouge, ignorant superbement l'ordinateur de son amant posé simplement sur la table basse, enjamba les coussins beiges dans lesquels ils s'étaient tant de fois aimés, ne jeta même pas un regard à l'écran plat fixé au mur, pas plus qu'au paysage urbain rougeâtre qu'il pouvait voir depuis la baie vitrée. Il passa directement dans la chambre à coucher, mais encore une fois la pièce était vide. Nulle trace de son petit ami nulle part. Le grand lit était encore fait, les affaires rangées à leur place, rien n'avait bougé depuis le matin. Et tout baignait dans la couleur rouge glauque du soleil couchant. Où était-il passé bon sang ? Ne cessait de se demander Grimmjow, des larmes de stresse coulant maintenant le long de ses joues. Il paniquait, purement et simplement. Il aurait du être là à son retour et n'était pourtant nulle part, ne répondant pas. Rien. La salle de bain aussi était vide, pourtant tout était propre, rangé. Ichigo avait du faire le ménage. Mais quand ?

Il finit par entrer dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement et reçu un coup au cœur en contemplant le corps qui gisait sur le sol froid de la pièce. Il était là, sur le carrelage rouge pourpre, sur le carrelage froid de leur cuisine. Conscient ou pas ? Il n'en savait rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

-Ichigo ! murmura-t-il à cour de voix, la gorge rendue sèche part l'anxiété.

Il s'agenouilla près du roux en le retourna pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il était tout pâle, mais ses yeux papillonnaient doucement, comme éblouis par la lumière. Ses lèvres tentaient de remuer, mais seul un faible sifflement arrivait à en sortir.

-Ichigo ! Ichigo parles-moi !

-G… Grim…m… jow…

-Oui Ichi ? demanda le bleuté en lui caressant la joue.

-Grimm… ai… 'roid…

-Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui…

-Okay, je vais aller te poser sur le canapé et j'vais appeler les secours. Je peux te bouger ou tu as mal ?

-Est… bon…

-Okay, t'endors pas Ichi, hein… tu me le promets ?

Il le saisit dans ses bras, n'attendant pas de réponse. Le stresse était en train de l'emporter complètement et il avait beaucoup de mal à garder la tête froide, mais il se força car il s'agissait de la vie de son amour qui était en jeu.

Il l'emmena dans le salon et posa son amant comme s'il eut agit d'un trésor inestimable sur les coussins du divan avant de prendre la couverture d'appoint posée sur l'un des accoudoirs et de le border du mieux qu'il pu. Saisissant son téléphone, il appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à l'heure actuelle : Unohana Retsu, le médecin qui suivait son amant depuis des années. Il colla l'appareil contre son oreille, Ichigo calé tout contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur pour tenter de dissiper le froid transperçant qui lui glaçait tout le corps.

-Tiens bon Ichi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux avant que la première tonalité de la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre dans le combiné.

Elles s'enchaînèrent lentement, l'une après l'autre, insoutenables. Une, puis deux, puis trois, comme si jamais personne n'allait décrocher. Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme si elles eurent été des heures. Et lui il priait silencieusement pour qu'enfin quelqu'un décroche ce foutu téléphone. Ses larmes avaient séché, laissant sur ses joues des traînées humides, salées, raides et désagréables. Mais plus que cette sensation énervante sur ses joues, c'était la panique qui l'habitait qui l'énervait le plus.

Puis enfin son correspondant fini par décrocher et lui de son côté souffla de soulagement.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Unohana-sensei! Enfin !

-Jaggerjack-san, que se passe-t-il vous semblez paniqué ?

-C'est Ichigo, Unohana-san. Je l'ai retrouvé à demi-inconscient en rentrant à l'appartement. Il est…

-Du calme Jaggerjack-san, calmez vous ! Être stressé ne lui servira strictement à rien. Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi calmement ce qui se passe.

-Hai.

Il prit une grande inspiration tentant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix et les soubresauts de sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme erratique.

-Il était allongé par terre comme s'il était tombé. Et il avait froid. Il était tout pâle. Mais il était encore à moitié conscient. Je l'ai là contre moi et il est enroulé dans une couverture.

-Est-ce qu'il a soif ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ichi, tu as soif ?

Le roux fit non de la tête et Grimmjow transmit le message au médecin qui finit par déclarer :

-Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

-Très bien Unohana-sensei.

-Grimmjow-kun, ne perdez pas espoir, Ichigo est un battant, il s'en sortira.

-…H…hai.

Il reposa son portable sur la table basse à demi sonné et regarda son amant qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. À quoi pensait-il ?

-Grimmjow…

-Unohana-san arrive, Ichigo, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle saura quoi faire.

-Grimmjow… promet moi quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, murmura le bleu à son petit ami toujours aussi glacé.

-N'oublie jamais que… tu m'as aimé.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, mais je t'en supplie ne pars pas.

Il était ébranlé par les paroles d'Ichigo. Il avait l'air de ne plus y croire et lui tremblait devant son air défaitiste. Il le serra plus étroitement encore contre lui et remonta la couverture sous le menton pour qu'il n'attrape pas plus froid.

-Ne me laisse pas Ichi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dont les échos résonnèrent longtemps sur les murs, avant de disparaître dans l'immensité du désespoir. Le bleuté tenait la main de son petit ami comme si le simple fait de le lâcher aurait pu le faire plonger dans les ténèbres de l'oublie. Il s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée. S'il disparaissait, lui aussi disparaîtrait, car jamais plus il ne pourrait envisager de vivre sans lui maintenant, maintenant qu'ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait leur vie ensemble, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tant aimés tout simplement.

Le soleil descendait vite, les murs rouges avaient ternis et étaient maintenant couleur sang, comme un mauvais présage. Ils étaient comme plongés dans un rêve, un très mauvais rêve, un cauchemar même, duquel ils voulaient absolument s'extirper, se réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'était que fruit de leur imagination. Mais derrière ces espérances vaines, ils savaient. Ils savaient que tout était réel. Bel et bien réel. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était espérer que ça passerait, qu'Unohana pourrait faire quelque chose, qu'elle les rassurerait.

-Ichigo… restes, tu m'avais promis. Ensemble… toujours. Rappelles-toi.

-Grimm' , les années… que j'ai passé avec toi… ont été les plus belles que j'ai vécu. Parce que je les ai passés avec toi. Je veux pas que tu sois triste. Grimmjow. Je t'aime tellement.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et regarda effrayé sa main pleine de sang.

-Ichi tu craches du sang !

-Je sais Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chercha dans ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoir et en extirpa difficilement un pour essuyer la main de son amant.

-Ne me déteste pas Grimmjow.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Ichi. Ne me quitte pas. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

Mais le roux semblait faire la sourde oreille à ses suppliques. S'il commençait à espérer, il ne partirait pas tranquille. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rassurer son petit ami jusqu'à la fin. Il savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Pas cette fois. Il le savait. Il devait rassurer Grimmjow et c'est tout ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Il pressa doucement sa main. Se cala plus étroitement contre son torse musclé et chaud. Ce qu'il avait froid. Ce que la chaleur de son corps le brûlait. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait refusé cette étreinte. Peut-être... non, sûrement la dernière.

_Le pire dans ces moments…_

… _c'est de savoir qu'on va mourir…_

… _alors qu'il nous reste tant de choses à faire._

-Grimmjow…

_Alors au moins encore une fois…_

-… Embrasses-moi, encore une dernière fois.

… _vivre sa vie…_

… _et partir sans regret._

Douloureusement, avec un sourire amère, le bleuté se pencha sur son petit ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient un goût de sang, un goût d'adieu, insupportable. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur les paupières closes du roux qui savourait ce dernier baiser avec passion, sa langue s'emmêlant à celle de son petit ami, la caressant avec amour et douceur. Il sentait ces larmes sur son visage mais ne faisait rien pour les enlever. Il se sentait lourd, ses bras ne pouvaient bouger, son corps même lui était comme étranger. Il se sentait comme en plein brouillard. Alors c'était ça de mourir ? On perdait peu à peu ses repères, sa volonté, son corps, seul restait son amour pour Grimmjow. Il resterait, jusqu'à la fin.

A la toute fin.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent à regret de celles du bleuté. Paisiblement il regarda Grimmjow et lui murmura doucement :

-Merci… Grimm… jow… pour toutes… ces… années.

-Ichi !

Il ferma les yeux, entendant de plus en plus vaguement les cris de son petit ami. Il pleurait, il le sentait dans sa voix. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une unique larme qui voulait tout dire. Dire merci et adieu, je t'aime et je ne regrette rien, tu me manqueras et je t'attendrais, je pars sans regrets et ne m'en veux pas. Un condensé de toutes ces choses qu'il ne saurait jamais lui dire qu'à travers sa pensée, que les mots seuls ne sauraient exprimer.

-Ichigo !

Il se sentit glisser dans le néant.

-Ichigo !

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Ichigo !

Pourquoi sa voix lui semblait-elle de plus en plus lointaine ?

-Ichigo !

Ces cris seraient-ils la seule chose qu'il entendrait avant de mourir ?

-Ichigo ! Je t'aime.

Ce si doux murmure le suivit, résonnant dans son cœur, alors qu'enfin, après tant d'années de cette lutte acharnée, les ténèbres venaient le prendre dans la noirceur de leurs bras.

-ICHIGO !

Cette plainte déchirante résonna dans l'atmosphère lourde de l'appartement. Dès l'instant où le rouquin avait fermé les yeux, Grimmjow avait su. Su qu'il était désormais seul. Su que jamais plus rien ne serait pareil. Car à partir de cet instant, Ichigo n'était plus.

-Ichigo... je t'en pris... je t'en supplie.

Mais ses plaintes restaient sans réponse. Seul le silence lui renvoyait la douleur de son cœur.

_Comme un long hurlement dans le silence, les plaintes de nos cœurs n'ont de réel que la douleur que l'on ressent._

Et la douleur était pour lui omniprésente. Qui donc aurait crus que cette journée qui avait si bien commencée se terminerait ainsi.

-Ichigo... souffla le bleuté.

Il serra contre lui le corps inanimé et froid de son amour déchu. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Il laissa éclater sa peine, se laissant aller sans gène aucune. De grosses larmes coulèrent dans la chevelure éclatante et rousse, la tachant de-ci de-là de taches plus foncées.

Il souffrait, il avait mal, il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Il voulait oublier la douleur et la peine, il voulait s'échapper de ce cauchemar et voir qu'en se réveillant il trouverait Ichigo endormis à côté de lui.

Mais tôt ou tard, la réalité devrait le rattraper. Ichigo était bel et bien mort, gisant entre ses bras tremblants.

Impossible, et pourtant...

Mon Dieu ce qu'il avait mal. Mon Dieu ce qu'il souffrait. Pourquoi ?

OOOO

Dans le petit bureau sombre, deux personnes étaient assises.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il était mort. Un mois long comme milles années aux yeux de Grimmjow. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais plus été que l'ombre de lui même.

Un fantôme, une ombre parmi les vivants.

Il évoluait au milieu de la foule, seul, cherchant désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un que jamais plus il ne pourrait trouver.

Lorsqu'Unohana-sensei était arrivée pour Ichigo, elle l'avait trouvé, dans les bras d'un Grimmjow complètement effondré. Rien ne pouvait la tromper. Elle était arrivé trop tard, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait pris conscience de son impuissance.

Qui était-elle, elle, pour prétendre sauver des vies alors qu'en face d'elle se tenait un homme brisé et abandonné à la solitude ? Entre les bras duquel reposait le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée plus que comme un patient. Où était donc passé toute l'humanité de son travail si quand elle échouait elle laissait derrière elle des vies détruites ? Où donc était passé ses beaux discours ?

Que pouvait-elle prétendre dire à cet homme qui souffrait tant pas sa faute ?Pouvait-elle seulement dire quelque chose ? Oserait-elle ? Le fallait-il ?

-Jaggerjack-san ?

Il hocha de la tête. Rien de plus rien de moins.

-Je suis profondément désolée, avait-elle murmuré au jeune homme d'apparence si forte mais si fragile à ce moment.

-Je sais.

Oui il le savait, il le savait autant qu'elle, mais elle aurait préféré le voir la détester, que de le voir se lamenter de la sorte. Elle ne méritait aucune pitié. Et encore aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis dans son bureau aux rideaux tirés, elle aurait préféré lire de la haine sur son visage et pas cette déchirante expression de douleur.

Cette expression qui devait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sûrement.

-Vous allez bien ?

Question idiote. Question bateau. Question inutile. Car devant lui il n'y avait rien qu'un homme à demi-mort. Mais que pouvait-elle demander d'autre ?

-Non.

Cette réponse aurait bien pu être rêvée tant elle avait été prononcée doucement.

-Voulez-vous en discuter ?

Elle aurait aimé faire tellement plus. Malheureusement son travail l'en empêchait. C'était les règles, ne pas s'attacher. Inhumain. Tellement abject. Une illusion. Une illusion d'un métier qui sauve alors que tout dans son fonctionnement était contradictoire.

-Non, merci Unohana-sensei mais je préfère pas en parler.

Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Quand les blessures sont trop importantes on préfère les garder pour soit, au risque de souffrir encore plus, peu importe la douleur ou le désespoir.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, sachez que je serais là... Grimmjow-kun.

-Merci.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, et avec toujours ce même silence inconfortable, le médecin vint ouvrir la porte à son patient. Toujours le même cérémonielle. Toujours les même gestes. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien qu'observer cet homme mourir de chagrin, doucement, sûrement. Avec lenteur comme pour qu'il souffre mieux.

OOOO

Ses pas le menèrent seuls à l'appartement. C'était la routine. Écrasante. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir pour trouver son chemin. C'était juste un moyen de le laisser se noyer dans son désespoir, de prendre conscience qu'il était seul sur ce chemin. L'étouffer. Peu à peu.

Il monta les marches avec lourdeur. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à prendre l'ascenseur, redoutant le moment où il arriverait à la porte de leur foyer. Redoutant le moment où il le reverrait. Vide. Désespérément vide.

Comme à chaque fois les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Plus ou moins heureux.

Il se souvenait de leurs repas aux chandelles, de leurs nuits d'amour sur le canapé, de toutes les positions qu'ils avaient testés dans chaque pièce, de leurs baisers volés au détour d'un mur ou de leurs mots tendres échangés avec passion.

Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit assez souvent « Je t'aime » de ne pas l'avoir assez retenu certains soirs, de ne lui avoir jamais offerts de fleurs à la St Valentin... et tant de chose apparemment sans aucune importance.

_Tout prend son sens quand il est alors trop tard._

Il n'en pouvait plus. De ces regrets, de cette douleur, de tout. Il voulait que ça finisse, tout oublier. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'abandonner tout ce qui avait fait sa vie avec lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'appartement, même si c'était ici qui l'avait quitté, il ne voulait pas déménager, car c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Tout abandonner aurait été le trahir. Alors il continuait de souffrir. Silencieusement. Jamais il n'aimerait autant. Ichigo avait été tout pour lui. Penser autre chose était impossible.

Il ouvrit la porte. Devant ses yeux se superposaient ces images du passé. Dans ces visions, un Ichigo toujours vivant lui souriait et lui lançait un joyeux « Okaeri » en souriant de toutes ses dents. Puis comme dans la brume, cette image finie par partir en lambeaux, s'effaçant en même temps que cette stupide impression de bonheur qui un instant l'avait envahit alors qu'il pensait enfin être sortit du cauchemar. Il avança en courant à travers les pièces, à la poursuite de ce rêve qui n'était rien de plus qu'une hallucination, espérant naïvement rattraper cette image qui n'était rien de moins que ce qu'à ce moment il aspirait le plus.

Il courut, désespérément, d'un endroit à l'autre, sans jamais arriver à saisir cette douce espérance qui peu à peu le consumait, jour après jour le tuait.

Le doute, la peine, l'attente, tout ça le détruisait. Il se demandait alors ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été lui qui était mort et pas Ichigo. Allongé sur le sol, il se prenait à imaginer la vie s'il avait péri et si Ichigo avait survécu, s'ils avaient vécu encore des années ensemble… si la vie avait été autre. Peut être aurait-il alors regretté. Ou peut être pas.

Enfin quand il fini par souffrir de sa position assise, à même le sol dur et froid, il se releva, comme chaque fois depuis un mois, et parti s'affaler sur le canapé rouge, les épaules courbées sous le poids du désespoir, de son désespoir, un sanglot rompant le calme lourd presque palpable de l'espace noyé dans le silence, là ou son petit ami avait laissé son empreinte dans les coussins moelleux, l'empreinte de ces heures passées à écrire, sur son ordinateur, ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Encore, une fois de plus le chagrin l'emportât, submergé par tous ces sentiments brouillons qu'il voulait plus que tout réprimer, car personne n'avait le droit de le voir souffrir. Seul Ichigo avait le droit d'apaiser ses pleurs et panser les meurtrissures de son cœur. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus, qui pourrait le faire ?

-Ichigo… pourquoi ? Reviens…

Mais cette supplique resta sans réponse. Combien de fois avait-il posé cette question ? Cent, peut être mille. Allez savoir. Combien de fois avait-il attendu que la porte s'ouvre ? Tant de temps passé agenouillé, assis, dans ce hall, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le fasse crier de douleur, jusqu'à ce que le sang n'arrive plus jusqu'au bout de ses membres… des larmes silencieuses le noyant du matin au soir et du soir au matin… Jamais il ne pourrait faire son deuil, c'était tout simplement impossible, trop dur. Rien que d'y penser lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la bouche. Ichigo lui restait dans la tête, tout le temps, toujours. Son cœur regardait obstinément dans la direction de ce bonheur révolu, ce bonheur qui lui avait été arraché. Il avait été un ange et lui ses ailes, et maintenant qu'il lui avait été arraché, la chute était rude, brutale, douloureuse.

Et cette fois ci encore, après avoir attendu des heures et des heures devant cette porte, niant l'évidence, il se retrouvait encore dans ce canapé, ce canapé rouge, le canapé qui l'avait vu écrire, le canapé qui l'avait vu mourir…

Ses yeux traînèrent dans la pièce, caressant chaque objet du regard, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur ceux qui avaient appartenu à son amant, souriant tristement aux souvenirs que chacun évoquait, aux émotions que chacun induisait en lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis un mois, un mois long comme tout, un mois de souffrance et de solitude, un mois de peur et de questions, d'hypothèses et de larmes… son quotidiens était devenu un enfer… il oubliait parfois de se nourrir, ne regardait plus l'heure, passait son temps à penser. Et s'il avait fallu le dire, il se sentait isolé, perdu dans l'intemporalité, et jamais cette sensation d'oublie ne l'avait tant fait souffrir, alors qu'il pensait à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, à cet être qu'il avait perdu, cet homme qui avait fait sa vie et son bonheur, ses jours et ses nuits.

Il regarda enfin l'ordinateur, posé, sur la table. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé de place. Il était resté tel quel. Il hésitait encore à l'ouvrir. Qu'y trouverait-il ? Car même si Ichigo lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il pouvait lire, lire tout ce qu'il écrivait, lire chaque mot, chaque phrase, il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, en avait-il le droit ? Ne violait-il pas son jardin secret ? Voulait-il seulement savoir ?

Oui…

Alors remisant ses doutes au placard, il releva l'écran et pressa le bouton de démarrage. Les pixels s'allumaient, s'éteignaient, les images se mouvaient, mais c'était tellement artificiel, rien n'était palpable, les mots n'étaient que des sentiments virtuels, le langage quelque chose de trop imprécis. Et pourtant combien redoutait-il ces mots. Ceux que son petit ami n'avait jamais prit la peine de lui cacher, ne mettant aucun code, aucune barrière entre lui et ces mots. C'est pourquoi il n'eut pas à entrer un quelconque code. Le bureau apparu. Il était rangé, à la perfection, comme à chaque fois. Ichigo avait été un modèle d'ordre et de soin. Et comme il regrettait sa présence.

Avec une boule au fond de la gorge, il ouvrit le dossier que son amant avait tout simplement nommé : Grimmjow. Combien de fois lui avait-il parlé de ce dossier, remplis d'une soixantaine de documents, que ça soit photos, textes, vidéos, tous lui évoquant des choses plus ou moins douloureuses.

Il y avait cette vidéo qu'ils avaient prise ensemble, il y a deux ans, quand ils étaient partis en montagne et que Grimmjow était tombé dans un ruisseau, en ressortant trempé et frigorifié, alors qu'Ichigo le regardait en riant.

Ou encore cette photo d'eux, accoudés à une balustrade devant le soleil couchant, que son cousin Il Fort s'était chargé de prendre pour eux.

C'était un souvenir tellement heureux, tellement loin aussi… une dernière réminiscence de son amour. Pour qui il ne cessait de verser ses larmes.

Et puis ensuite venaient tous ces textes, de la prose, des vers, des poèmes, peu importe tant que ça le concernait, Ichigo les avait tous écrits. Ils parlaient de ses doutes de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées, de son amour, tout ce qui avait fait leur vie. Ensemble, eux deux. Leur bonheur et tout le reste.

« Tout aurait pu m'arriver, et pourtant c'est toi qui m'est venu. »

« Tu es l'ange de ma vie, celui qui veille sur mon sommeil et apaise mes nuits. »

« Ce jour, tu m'as dis quelque chose que je n'ai pas aimé, pourtant ça n'était pas méchant. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux que me poser des questions. »

-Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois ce mot s'amusait à briser le silence de l'appartement de sa tristesse. Combien de temps encore souffrirait-il ? Combien de temps les regrets et la peine l'étoufferaient-ils ?

Pourquoi tout jouait contre lui ?

Qu'avait-il fait au monde, Kami-sama, pour vivre cet Enfer ?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de pleurer chaque soir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de souffrir plus que de raison ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de perdre celui-qui comptait le plus pour lui ?

Le temps, le destin, les événements, tout semblait jouer contre lui. Tout était fait pour que chaque soir il se livre au désespoir sans plus chercher à le combattre. Il en avait assez de se battre il en avait assez de nager à contre courant de ce destin bien trop puissant, et trop peu juste.

Alors chaque soir quand il rentrait, il attendait qu'Ichigo apparaisse, et ne lui lance son tant regretté « Okaeri ». Tout ça lui manquait tant. Que n'aurait-il fait pour tout pouvoir changer ? Il aurait tout fait. Tout ! Et peu auraient importés les sacrifices à faire.

Mais face à ces mots que répondre ? Le désespoir était bien trop fort. La peur, la souffrance, le dénie, tout ça ne faisait qu'exacerber sa peine et couler ses larmes.

Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Ichigo ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Que faire ?

Pourquoi ? C'était la seule question qu'il se posait alors que les documents étaient lu, regardés, visionnés, avec force regret.

C'est alors qu'il se la posait une fois de plus au milieu de toutes ces autres questions qu'il s'était déjà posé qu'il la vit. C'était un souvenir ancien, mais qui dans sa mémoire restait toujours aussi vivace.

_Ils étaient au bord de la mer. C'était en mai. Il y a sept ans. À cette époque là ça n'était encore que de l'amitié. Mais une amitié forte. Ils étaient ensemble, côte à côte, sur cette petite plage de Miura, au sud de la grande île de Honshū, marchant à un rythme lent et régulier. Et rien n'était là pour troubler leur tranquillité, leur apaisante atmosphère de douceur. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle. Il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Personne, et seulement eux. Le soleil brillait encore, se dessinant presque sur la ligne d'horizon, rougeoyant au dessus de la mer rose. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus déjà ? Il n'en savait plus rien. Et à vrai dire le motif n'avait pas d'importance. Ça ce soir là, sur cette petite plage de Miura, il s'était arrêté face à lui et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient encore bien jeunes à cette époque, deux grands enfants à peine sortis de l'école. Mais déjà à cette époque là il était fou. Fou amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et ce soir là, il le lui avait dit, lentement, avec douceur, amour et poésie._

_Je t'aime… !_

_Que ce jour avait été beau, le premier de toute une longue série de jours plus beaux les un que les autres. Et qu'il avait été heureux pendant ces 7 années, 3 mois et 9 jours. Que la vie lui avait semblée douce, comparée à ces jours longs de désespoir._

Et tout ce qu'il lui restait de ce jour, c'était cette photo d'eux prise à bout de bras par lui. Elle était floue, à contre jour, mais ô combien comptait-elle à ses yeux.

La plus importante de toutes.

Il resta ainsi des heures, à faire le point sur sa vie. Sa décision était d'ores et déjà prise. La blessure de son cœur l'empêcherait de s'arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. A quoi bon résister.

Il contempla tout de même la photo pendant de longues minutes, qui bientôt se changèrent en heures, et les heures passant, le matin finit par venir. Et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage de leurs tentacules de lumière, semblant l'implorer de se raisonner, il se leva et pris une feuille blanche ainsi qu'un stylo, et il commençât à écrire.

Les mots filèrent sur le papier, s'imprimant sur sa blancheur éclatante en caractères noirs. Jamais avant il n'aurait imaginé faire ça un jour, mais à l'heure actuelle il ne se sentait pas le courage de changer d'opinion. Chaque mot prit donc sa place sur cette feuille, plus puissants que toute autre chose, plus durs aussi, parce qu'un font il ne voulait plus rien. Qu'attendait-il de la vie, sinon plus rien ?

Puis quand cette lettre fut finie, il la posa bien en évidence sur la table, à côté de cet ordinateur, celui d'Ichigo, celui de son amant, son amant perdu.

Il sortit, n'emportant avec lui que ses clefs et cette photo, celle que toujours il avait porté sur lui, une photo de lui et du roux, qu'ils avaient prise il y a deux ans. Tous deux étaient allongés dans un champ, riant comme des fous, souriant plus que maintenant.

Après avoir esquissé un bref sourire, il sortit, glissa la clef sous le paillasson et descendit les escaliers avec une lenteur exaspérante. Maintenant que la toute fin approchait, il voulait profiter de chaque instant, avoir encore le temps de regarder le soleil se coucher, observer encore une fois les étoiles, sentir l'odeur salées de la mer, avoir l'occasion de se sentir vivant pour la première et la dernière fois depuis un mois.

Il alla chercher sa voiture, cette petite berline noire, agressive qu'il avait choisit pour eux il y a quatre ans quand ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, dans leur appartement de Tokyo. Il mit le contacte, et la voiture démarra avec un doux rugissement, tellement faible qu'on aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

Il embraya, sortit du parking de l'immeuble, et s'engagea dans les rues bondées de la ville. A cette heure-ci tout le monde allait travailler, tout le monde affluait vers les quartiers administratifs, les bureaux, le centre ville, et lui seul sortait. Il regardait cette file de voiture qu'il remontait à contre sens, avec un profond sentiment de solitude. Alors ça se passait ainsi, il était condamné à évoluer seul, nageant à contre sens de cette masse, comme un paria, avec pour seule compagnie sa douloureuse solitude.

Il se sentait seul, il se sentit seule pendant tout le trajet. Jusqu'à Miura il ne faisait que croiser des inconnus, des gens que jamais il ne reverrait. Ces gens étaient des inconnus qui se fondaient dans les ombres, l'entourant de leur noirceur, l'enveloppant d'un sentiment de peur indéfinissable contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire. Combien de temps allait-il errer ainsi comme un étranger ?

Ichigo... pourquoi l'avait-il laissé?

Pourquoi sa perte le poussait-elle à s'emporter ainsi ? Il fallait que quelqu'un le sauve, qu'on lui tende la main en lui disant « moi je serais là, alors ne pars pas ». Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas une seule âme assez charitable pour le retenir. Personne qui ne puisse assez tenir à lui. Ce que cette société était cruelle. Ce qu'elle était factice. Ce qu'elle était inhumaine.

Les larmes, parfois brouillaient sa vue et lui faisait perdre la route de vue, mais toujours l'une de ses mains venait les enlever et il reprenait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Pas ici.

Tout finirait là où tout avait commencé. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Il avait choisi sa fin et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Mais au fond de son esprit demeurait cette question. Ichigo approuverait-il ?

Certainement que non, mais à présent il n'était plus, et jamais plus les choses ne seraient pareilles pour lui.

Son monde s'était assombri et, depuis, vidé de sa présence, il n'avait pas plus de sens qu'un monde tournant à l'envers. Monde déréglé auquel il manquait un cœur, ciel encombré d'où la lumière n'arrivait pas à toucher cet homme meurtri, terre morte où rien ne poussait, ni joie, ni réconfort.

Pas d'espoir et pas d'avenir, c'est comme ça que Grimmjow percevait le futur. Seul il n'arrivait plus à être personne. Et seul il mourrait.

L'espoir n'existait pas pour lui, aucune rédemption n'était possible, et plus que le vide, ce qui lui faisait peur c'était un monde où il ne manquerait qu'une seule personne qui à elle seule occupait tout son esprit. Et cette personne il l'avait perdu. Et ce monde, c'était le sien.

Il conduisit longtemps, sans se soucier de la faim et du manque de sommeil. Les yeux rivés sur l'asphalte, il avançait. Il avançait vers son destin. Il avançait vers sa fin. Sa propre destruction.

Les heures s'enfuyaient mais il n'en ressentait pas le coups, seul le soleil qui descendait maintenant dans le ciel pouvait lui donner une indication quand au temps qui passait. L'horizon rougit annonçait comme un sinistre présage, mais bientôt Grimmjow arriva sur le lieu qui occupait son esprit depuis le matin. Il arrêta sa voiture sur le bord de la route et l'abandonna là. Après tout, bientôt elle ne lui servirait plus à rien, alors à quoi bon. Il posa les clefs sur les roues, à l'abri des regards, et s'en fut vers son but.

Il s'enfonça sous le mince couvert des arbres, et passa de l'autre côté, là où l'étendue de sable blanc s'aventurait jusqu'à cette limite bleue-grise. Il écouta doucement le ressac, ce son l'apaisant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Puis ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à ce sentier rocailleux et glissant, d'où les pierres instables roulaient à chaque pas. Plus d'une fois il tomba, s'écorchant les mains sur leurs arêtes coupantes, grimaçant de douleur face à cette douleur aiguë, mais à chaque fois il se relevait, ses yeux bleus électriques semblant s'accrocher à un point que lui seul pouvait voir et lui donnant le force d'avancer toujours plus haut.

Plus une seule larme ne perlait sur ses joues. Il avait choisit son destin. La vie n'aurait pas le dernier mot, car il se dirigeait de lui même vers sa perte. Il mourrait en homme libre. Le temps du deuil était révolu, il avait achevé celui d'Ichigo, il avait achevé le sien, alors maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de partir enfin. De se libérer de ce monde. De détruire ces chaînes. De mettre un terme à son calvaire.

Bientôt tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il avait trouvé une voie de salut. Ses adieux étaient faits, il n'avait plus rien qui ne le rattachait à ce monde matériel. L'objet n'est pas une fin en sois. La mort non plus. Ce n'était pas la fin.

Il arriva alors au sommet. Là, le chemin s'arrêtait. Devant lui, il n'y avait que le vide. Cette falaise tombait à pic dans les flots déchaînés. Il pouvait voir le soleil effleurer l'horizon et incendier la mer. Les vagues se briser contre la paroi rocheuse dans des gerbes d'écume. Le vent cinglait son visage, le repoussant en arrière comme une vaine tentative de le retenir. Mais rien n'ébranlerait jamais la volonté de cette homme. Droit comme la justice, il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds jouxtent le bord de la falaise. Un morceau de roche tomba, se perdit dans l'eau, sans autre bruit que celui de la mer en furie.

Grimmjow...

Il regarda une dernière fois le soleil.

Grimmjow...

Il ferma les yeux, l'image de ce disque de feu étincelant à jamais gravée sur sa rétine.

Grimmjow...

Alors à la manière d'un oiseau, il étendit les bras.

Grimmjow...

Sa bouche se tordit dans un ultime sourire. Désabusé.

Grimmjow...

Enfin sa toute dernière larme coula.

Grimmjow...

Il s'imagina alors que l'esprit d'Ichigo le regardait, debout à côté de lui. Il lui hurlait d'arrêter.

Mais il est trop tard...

Ne fais pas ça.

Tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné. Mais je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Alors peu importe.

Arrête !

-Je te rejoins, mon amour. Ichigo...

Et ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il se laissa tomber en avant, paupières closes. La chute fut longue, et pourtant, lui, était en paix avec lui même. Enfin la délivrance arrivait. Enfin le calvaire se terminait. La mort venait, ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui venait à la mort, et la paix l'emplissait.

Il revit toutes ces images du passé, une dernière fois. Il voulait se souvenir. Ne pas oublier qui il était et avait été. Comme au ralentit, il tombait. Comme une seconde dans l'éternité, le temps se distordait. Mais même cette douce seconde trouva sa fin, alors que son corps venait percuter la surface froide des flots écumeux.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit sa vie, sur cette petite plage de Miura où, sept ans plus tôt, il avait déclaré son amour à Ichigo. Ainsi prenait fin sept ans de sa vie, et un mois de souffrance. Dans la mer glacée sous le soleil couchant du mois d'août. Par amour il lui avait tout donné, par amour il s'était tout ôté, par amour il s'était sacrifié. Et la mer continua de porter en elle les traces de ce sacrifice, gardant jusqu'à la nuit tombée se corps privé de vie à l'abri de ses vagues, avant de le poser délicatement sur la plage, le regard tourné vers le ciel constellé de milliers d'étoiles, un regard vide et froid, bleu électrique, qui jamais plus ne luirait comme du temps de son vivant.

OOOO

-Grimmjow, c'est moi, t'es réveillé ? Lança la voix de Rukia depuis l'entrée.

Personne ne répondit. Inquiète elle s'avança. Depuis un mois elle retrouvait régulièrement Grimmjow ivre mort sur son canapé, avec à ses côtés un monceau de bouteilles lui servant à oublier la peine et le chagrin. C'était devenu une routine, passer voir si son ami allait bien depuis qu'Ichigo était...

Seulement voilà, il n'y avait personne. Nulle part. Même après avoir fait le tour ce l'appartement elle ne le trouva pas. C'est alors que son regard ricocha sur cette feuille, posée sur la table de façon évidente. Une petite feuille pliée en quatre. Elle avait soudain mal au ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et si... Non ! Impossible... Et pourtant...

Elle tendit une main effrayée vers la feuille et la saisit entre ses doigts tremblants. Lentement elle la déplia, et fixa les mots sans vraiment chercher à les comprendre. Certains caractères pourtant lui sautèrent aux yeux : « désolé », « fin », « délivrance », « paix », « mort »...

Et elle commença à lire.

_Je suis désolé, je pensais pouvoir être assez fort pour supporter son départ, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de me battre contre moi même, je sens que c'est la fin. Peut-être que je trouverais une délivrance dans la mort, qu'enfin je vivrais en paix sans avoir peur de m'endormir ou de trouver l'appartement vide. Je suis désolé. Je 'ai pas été assez fort. Alors je m'en vais, je retournes à Miura, sur la plage où tout a commencé... Pardon Rukia, je sais que ça sera sûrement toi qui trouveras ce message, car depuis le début c'est toi qui me soutiens. Merci, vraiment merci, car tu n'as jamais abandonné. Et même si tu penses que ça n'a pas été suffisant, ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi qui n'avait pas les épaules nécessaire pour porter ce fardeau... Ne m'en veux pas, ne t'en veux pas..._

_Adieu_

_Grimmjow_

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, la feuille dans ses mains crispées, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant de finir leur course sur la surface blanchâtre du papier.

-Grimmjow... pourquoi ?

Un sanglot déchirant traversa la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre et elle s'effondra en pleurs contre le canapé, ce canapé rouge. Pourquoi ses deux amis devaient-ils finir leur vie ainsi ? Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste avec elle, lui retirant ceux qui dans son cœur tenaient la place de frères ? D'abord Ichigo, puis Grimmjow...

Mais aucune de ses larmes ne pourraient les faire revenir. Alors elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment l'aider.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois tonalités... la personne décrocha.

-Rukia ?

-Viens me chercher s'il te plais... murmura-t-elle au micro.

-J'arrive tout de suite, ma chérie.

-Byakuya... ne me laisses pas...

Le jeune homme de l'autre côté de son téléphone fronça les sourcils, et il comprit alors pourquoi il y avait tant de détresse dans la voix de la jeune fille. Il comprit aussi que la rassurer était le plus important. Aussi prit-il le ton le plus calme et le plus doux qu'il put, celui qu'il réservait exclusivement à Rukia, et lui murmura :

-Jamais, Rukia. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, enfin terminé ! Il m'aura fallu plus de cinq mois pour finir cet OS d'une tristesse assez flippante le plus long que j'ai écrit d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous l'aurez lu jusqu'au bout et que vous l'aurez aimé, comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^<strong>

**Je vous invite à laissez une review à la fin sur cet OS en particulier ,parce que j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. ^^**

**En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré... Ja na ! ^^**


End file.
